


Purim Party

by Lorelei713



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: Rey goes back to visit her foster mother for a Purim celebration.  She meets Ben Solo who's visiting his parents, who are friends with her foster mother.  They have an attraction to each other right away, but try to play it cool.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Purim Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> I’m glad I had the opportunity to write for this assignment. I had fun learning about Purim, and I even found some recipes for hamantaschem which I plan on trying 😊. I only had a couple days to write this, so I hope I did it justice and got the Purim details right. But most of all, I hope you enjoy it!

Rey stepped off the train into a crowded street. People were dressed up in elaborate costumes for Purim, a Jewish celebration that reminded her of a cross between Halloween and Mardi Gras.  
“Rey!” a familiar voice called. A woman smiled and came toward her to give her a hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.”  
“Mara,” Rey said with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”  
Rey was an orphan and had grown up in foster homes. Just before she aged out of the system, she was placed with Mara, a Jewish woman whose husband had passed away years ago. She had many foster children over the years, so she could always have someone with whom to share her bright, caring personality. For Rey, it was by far the best place she’d stayed, even if it wasn’t for very long. Mara could still make her feel special, even though she was just one of many displaced children.  
Mara was the only “family” Rey still kept in contact with, and it had been a few months since she’d seen her last. She had been away at college, but Mara convinced her to visit for the holiday.  
“You have to meet my friend Leia,” Mara said. “She’s an old friend of mine who married a Rabbi, and now they’ve moved just down the street! She’s always happy to meet my kids, and her son should be around here, too….” Rey didn’t know much about Purim, but she knew it was an excuse to get together for some food and entertainment. She liked Mara and so she also liked learning about her culture.  
Mara was still talking as they arrived at the bookstore that she owned. It was quieter than the street, but they still had some complementary hamantaschem and other treats and drinks so anyone who stopped in could celebrate. As she walked into the building, she felt something odd, as if someone were looking at her. She turned around to see a tall, dark-haired man behind the desk. Despite being in a full black costume with a cape, or maybe because of it, she immediately found him very attractive. Their gaze met for a moment before he turned and disappeared behind a shelf.  
But it was too late for him to disappear; Mara had already seen him.  
“Benjamin?” she called as she headed his way. “Benjamin!” Reluctantly, the young man reappeared. He looked less than thrilled to be there, despite the festive costume.   
“Benjamin, this is Rey, one of my foster daughters who’s come back to visit for the holiday. Rey, this is Benjamin. He’s in the Navy, and stationed nearby. He’s been helping us out at the shop when he can. He’s Leia’s son, and oh, here she is, too!”   
Mara embraced another older lady and they started chatting away, leaving Rey and Benjamin with an awkward silence which seemed to last longer than it actually did. Rey could feel herself blushing and tried unsuccessfully to look interested in a nearby book.  
“Oh, look who’s blushing!” said Mara with a smile. “Benjamin is in great shape after all that Army training!”  
“Navy,” Benjamin said as he looked at Rey. His faint smile told her that he knew Mara spoke the truth - he had been working out. “And you can call me Ben.”  
“Rey and I are going out to the party at the Schwartz’s. Will you meet us there later? It’s going to be a big party with costumes, like a masquerade. Plenty of drinks and near the carnival, too, if you’re feeling more adventurous later.”  
“Yes, of course!” said Leia. I’ve got to take care of a few things and I’ll meet you there.” She turned to give Rey hug. “It’s nice to meet you, Rey. Hope to see you later tonight.”  
“Nice to meet you, too, Leia,” Rey said, trying to push away thoughts of what her son looked like without a shirt. She was not usually this taken by someone she just met.  
“Will you be coming?” Mara said to Ben. “You should, it will be fun!”  
“We’ll see,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Rey.”  
“Nice to meet you, Ben,” said Rey, still red, as she followed Mara out the door.

Rey helped Mara carry some food for the party and hand out cookies to children along the way. Once they got there, she changed into a gold and white costume that Mara brought for her. It was modest, but gorgeous and perfect for the cold February evening.  
She talked with Mara and with Leia, made small talk, and had some drinks. She was having a fairly good time, but as evening approached, she found herself hoping that she would see Ben again.  
“So, do you think Ben will be coming by?” Rey finally asked Mara when they had a minute alone.  
“Benjamin? Oh, that’s hard to say. He doesn’t like to come out much. Not much of a party person. But Leia said he was helping with the festivities…and I do believe he’s single,” she said nudging her and smiling. “Maybe he’ll come by, though, who knows!”  
It was dark now, and Rey was getting restless. She was getting ready to leave. To do what, she wasn’t sure.  
Just then, she felt that same feeling as in the bookstore. She turned around and saw a tall figure in black disappear behind a group of people. She walked around and saw him again as he walked into the other room. She followed, but he was gone. The only way out was through the back door which led out to the carnival.  
She walked out into the night toward the lights and music and looked around. She didn’t see him anywhere, and now wondered if she even did or if she just had a few too many drinks.

Now that she was out at the carnival, she thought she might as well look around. She loved exploring and was perfectly comfortable on her own. She looked at the rides and watched people in their costumes.  
As she approached a drink stand and her attention shifted to the menu, she felt a familiar presence right behind her, almost close enough to brush against her. She turned around, and there he was, with a sexy, sly smile.  
“Good evening, Rey,” he said. He knew she was attracted to him. He wasn’t just being pompous or presumptive either. He could feel it. He had always had a keen intuition and always seemed to sense the intentions of others. He was attracted to her, too. The moment she stepped into the bookstore, there was something about her that made him glad he agreed to help out Mara earlier.  
“Ben?” Rey tried to act surprised.  
“You remembered my name.”  
“Of course,” she said with a silly girlish grin as she shifted her hips. She couldn’t even stop herself, looking so thirsty.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked innocently.  
“Exploring. You?”  
“Yeah, same.”  
“Aren’t you cold out here?”  
“Nah,” she lied.  
“Would you like to go somewhere warmer? They have drinks there, too,” he said motioning at the line that was forming by the drink stand.  
She just smiled and followed him through the crowd to a small restaurant that she wasn’t familiar with. She followed him right through the building and out the back door, right back outside. But it wasn’t an alley, and it wasn’t a back door at all. It was a courtyard with seating around cozy fire pits. People stood around with drinks, and others sat by the fire. She followed him to a bench near the back, the only bench next to one of the fire pits.  
They sat down on the stone bench, so close they were touching. She didn’t try to move away. It was a small bench, she told herself. It’s not strange to sit this close to someone she just met.  
Ben flagged down a waitress and looked at Rey as if he were thinking. “One Esther’s Persia-Politan and a King Kamikaze. If that’s okay with you?”  
“I assume the King Kamikaze is for me,” she teased. She couldn’t help squeezing her thighs together as he smiled back. “No, I love Cosmos, they’re my favorite.” She paused for a bit. “This place is great. I didn’t know it was here, but then again I haven’t spent much time around here lately.”  
“It doesn’t look like much from the outside, and most people don’t venture out the back door,” he said. “They don’t really advertise.”  
There was a silence as they looked at each other by the light of the fire. Rey jumped a little as the waitress delivered their drinks.  
“That was quick,” Rey said. “Do you come here often?”  
“I don’t go out much, but I know the owner. Met him in the Navy. He can be…an acquired taste,” he said. “But I have to hand it to him. This is a nice spot, and it never gets too crowded. He likes it that way. It’s not always open back here, either.”  
“Well, this is an amazing spot,” she said. “Thanks for taking me here.” She sipped her drink and looked at the flames.  
Here she was, all dressed up thinking about how to make a move on this stranger. Rey also had a keen intuition. She felt that he wanted her to make the first move, so she brushed her hand against his leg. She resisted the urge to overthink the whole situation and just went with it. She took his hand. She smiled and snuggled into his side as he gripped it back.  
Neither one was much for small talk anyway. She took another sip of her drink, then set it down on the ledge of the fire pit. Ben followed suit and moved a bit closer. Although she just met him, his large body made her feel safe. Maybe it was because he was helping Mara, but she felt like she could trust him.  
She didn’t break eye contact as she moved her hand up his shoulder and scooted onto his lap. They were both breathing rapidly now. She could feel her heart beating. She went for it and gave him a kiss. He reciprocated, kissing her more deeply. Soon they were in their own world.  
He broke away to kiss her hand. He moved his lips up her arm, all the way to the crook of her neck, which made her let out a whimper.  
“I don’t usually do this, you know,” she said. “With someone I just met.”  
He just smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone how fast you are.” She smiled and punched his arm. “I don’t usually do this, either,” he assured her.  
She looked around. It was dimly lit, they were in costume, and no one seemed to be paying too much attention. She still had to ask, “Aren’t you worried someone will see us? Isn’t your dad a Rabbi? Won’t they recognize you?”  
“Let them watch,” he said.  
Those words touched the suppressed exhibitionist in her and she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms and cape around her as she straddled his lap. Soon, she decided to move her hips closer, and she found what she was looking for. She pulled away so she could look him in the eye as her pelvis bumped into his hard cock. She smiled, then started slowly and deliberately rocking her hips and rubbing herself against it through their clothes. He let out a moan that made her want to fuck him right then and there.  
He kissed her roughly and grabbed her shoulders, turning her away from him and buried his face in her neck, peppering it with kisses. With his cape around them, he ran his hand up her dress and squeezed her thigh. He teased her, touching her everywhere but where she really wanted him to. When she’d had enough, she grabbed his hand and pushed it onto her center. He could feel her wetness through her panties. He rubbed her clit making her gyrate her hips and moan even louder. Then he slid his hand onto her belly and then down into her panties so he could slip a finger inside of her.  
“Oh, fuck,” she said softly. He moved his slick fingers up and started rubbing her clit.  
“Such a filthy mouth,” he whispered into her ear.  
She couldn’t believe how good it felt. She could feel her orgasm building.  
“Yes, I’m a very naughty girl,” she panted. She couldn’t help the sexual noise she let out as she came in his arms.  
She turned back around and unbuttoned his pants. She reached down and grabbed his manhood. He smiled as he saw her realize how big it was.  
She started stroking his dick and kissing him.   
“You’re a bad boy, too, aren’t you?” she said. “Getting your cock stroked in public.”  
He could only groan. It seemed she knew just how to touch him.  
“Maybe I can show you what this dirty mouth can do.” As he was starting to climax, she slipped her head down beneath the cape and slid her mouth over his cock. Ben breathed in and out and stroked her back as he came into her mouth.   
Rey popped her head back up out of his cape. Her hair was slightly messy, but she was smiling. Had anyone been really watching, it would have been obvious what was going on.  
“Lieutenant Solo,” a voice declared. Rey gasped, and they both looked over to see a thin, red-haired man with an annoyed look on his face.  
“Lieutenant Hux,” Ben grumbled. “Impeccable timing.”  
“Rey,” Ben said, “This is my friend Hux. He bought this place when he left the Navy. Hux, this is my friend, Rey.”  
“Hello,” said Rey, blushing again, with an embarrassed grin.  
“Well,” said Hux with a disdainful smirk. “I just have to say hello to my old comrade when he decides to grace us with his presence.”  
“This is a lovely place you have here,” said Rey, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yes, it seems you are both enjoying yourselves,” said Hux. “Happy to accommodate you.”  
With that, Hux turned and walked back into the building.  
“Didn’t I say he was an acquired taste?” said Ben. “That’s just his usual demeanor. He can seem unpleasant, but he’s alright once you get to know him. We had to work together for years, and didn’t always get along. But now my parents moved to this area, and I’m stationed nearby, so I guess we’ve just accepted our fate of having to deal with each other and make the best of it.”  
“Well, it’s nice to know all different types of people,” Rey said. She sighed a sigh of relief and let out a giggle. “Do you suppose he was watching?”  
“At least he let us finish,” Ben laughed. He grabbed Rey’s head and kissed her forehead. “Fuck, Rey. That was spectacular.”  
“Oh, yes it was,” she agreed. “What are your plans for the rest of the evening?”  
“Well, I was going to go back to the house and hang out with my parents,” he said. “But, if you’re free tonight, maybe we can find somewhere else to go tonight.”  
Rey smiled. They caught a ride to a hotel. 

Rey was used to living modestly, and maybe Ben knew it. He was, too, but he knew when to indulge. He chose a nice hotel and spared no expense on the room, but first they stopped at the restaurant and had a nice meal. She rarely went out to eat, being a foster child and then a college student. Ben could tell she enjoyed the experience.  
Before they finished and went up to their room, Ben ordered a nice bottle of wine to be waiting for them, along with rose petals on the bed.  
“Wow,” said Rey. “This is not how I thought this day would go. It’s amazing.”  
Ben stepped toward her, taking her into his embrace. They were desperately trying to take their costumes off. Soon they were naked and kissing passionately. She felt so comfortable around him.  
“I know you,” she panted. “Somehow, I feel like I’ve known you for ages.”  
He moaned and kissed her belly, and then went down on her. She came several times before he came up for air.   
She was dripping wet again and aching for his cock.   
“I want you to fuck me,” she begged. “I need you inside me.”  
Ben obliged, entering her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. She clung to his muscled back as he drove into her. As he fucked her, she realized she had never orgasmed from intercourse before. Not as if she had that much experience, but this was new. She was soaring higher than before; it was a different feeling.  
“I’m coming,” she cried. “Oh, fuck.”  
He slowed down just as she came back down, then started thrusting back harder and faster, bringing her back to come again. As she cried out again and slowed her breathing, he pulled out his cock and came on her stomach.  
They collapsed in each other’s arms, sweaty and shaking. Soon they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they went back to their respective homes, but made plans to meet back at Leia’s for brunch. Rey knew Mara was planning on going there and that she would be thrilled to hear she was staying a bit longer.  
Rey and Mara stepped in at Leia’s. There were a few other people there. It wasn’t very formal, which Rey enjoyed. Mara was thoughtful when it came to inviting her children to activities that she thought they would enjoy. She was very much wanting to see Ben again, but didn’t want it to seem obvious, so she decided to play it cool.  
Bagels and lox. Rey’s favorite. She was still hungry from all the activity the previous night and decided to get a plate.  
As she was eating her bagel, she felt him behind her. She looked around, no one else was paying attention. He passed behind her, acting casual, but as he slid by, he pressed himself against her, and breathed her name so only she could hear. His eyes gave her a knowing look, but otherwise, he had a poker face.  
Leia and Mara were talking away in the kitchen. Rey felt them both look at her, then at Ben, then talk some more. Of course, they probably told each other we didn’t come home last night. Maybe they put two and two together…but they were smiling.  
She decided to carry on with the innocent ruse and finish her bagel.  
“Rey!” said Mara. “Come here and meet the Rabbi! This is Rabbi Han Solo.” Rey choked a little and then finished chewing. She set her plate down and walked toward the kitchen, for some reason very nervous. Maybe it was because she just fucked the Rabbi’s son last night.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Rabbi Solo,” she said.  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, too, Rey,” the Rabbi said. “My wife has been friends with your mother for a long time.” She smiled. It was always nice to hear someone say she had a mother.  
She saw Ben standing across the room, observing.  
“Have you met our son, Ben?” asked the Rabbi. “He’s on leave from the Navy.”  
Ben sauntered over from across the room.  
“We met yesterday,” he said. “While I was helping Mara at the bookstore.”  
“Yes,” said Rey. “We met.” She still couldn’t get rid of her goofy smile. And she could feel her face turn red again.  
Mara and Leia gave each other a look, still with on their faces. The Rabbi raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it at that.  
“I hope you had a good time at the Purim celebration last night,” he said.  
“Oh, yes,” Rey said. She fought the urge to glance over at Ben, and tried to look as normal as possible.  
“Ben,” said Mara. “Would you be able to help me move some things from the bookstore back to my house later?”  
“Maybe Rey can go with you,” said Leia.  
Rey and Ben looked at each other.  
“Shouldn’t be a problem,” said Ben. “Is that alright with you, Rey?”  
“Yeah, absolutely,” she said.

Later on, Leia gave Ben her car keys and they headed off to load up the card tables and decorations at the bookstore.  
“Do you think they know?”  
“My mom seems to like you,” he said. “They probably don’t know…everything.”  
They took down the tables and loaded the car.  
“I suppose you don’t need a tour of the bookstore,” he said.  
“No, I helped Mara for a while,” she said. “I only lived with Mara two months before I turned 18 and went to college. But I’m closer to her than anyone in my childhood. She makes it feel like I really have a family.”  
“She’s a great lady,” he concurred.  
“Actually, I might want to take a look,” she said suggestively. “For old time’s sake. Could you show me the back?”  
Ben smiled and led the way.  
“You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” he smiled.  
“No, never,” she said as they kissed. “Look, I don’t know how much time we have together here. I have to go back to college tomorrow. I want to make the most of it. I love being around you.”  
“You’re only a train ride away,” he said. “And I love being around you, too. And inside you…”  
They went in the back and closed the door. They started kissing more fervently. He picked her up and sat her on the desk.  
“Did you wear that skirt for me?” he asked in between kisses.  
“Yes,” she said as she hiked it up and pulled off her panties. And that was the truth.  
He fumbled with his pants and pumped his dick in his hand.  
“Oh, you’re all ready for me,” he said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit.  
She grabbed his cock, and he slid it inside of her, banging her on the desk.

When they got back to Leia’s, Mara was ready to leave. Rey managed to pull Ben aside.  
“I had an unexpectedly great weekend,” she said. “I don’t know what will happen now, but I want you to know I had a great time, and I’m so glad I came up this weekend.”  
“Same,” he said. “I’ll be around. I mean that.”  
She smiled as she left. She knew she would see him again.


End file.
